This invention pertains to packages of all types and, in particular, to a magnification apparatus for packaging that would allow individuals to read the instructions or information on the side of the box or bottle insuring that the individual using the items in the package will be used properly.
There is a growing problem in this country as the population ages. There is a growing problem with people not taking their medicines properly. At the same time, more and more people need to use glasses in order to read properly. One of the problems with medications and drugs is that the instructions on the bottles and other packaging is often too small to be easily read. What is needed is a device that would provide magnification in order to aide the user's of the medication to read the instructions on the bottle. It is also necessary to have the magnification in close proximity to the bottle or package itself in order to have it useable.
What is needed is a magnification device for packaging that is accessible to the user and would provide an easy means for reading the instructions on the side of the packaging for medications without requiring the individual to carry a separate device. It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus that will be particularly helpful for seniors or those who have vision problems who find themselves in need of understanding printed instructions.
It is the object of this invention to teach a magnification apparatus for packaging which avoids the disadvantages and limitations recited above in other magnification systems. Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus that is inexpensive to manufacture, can be easily used and set up by the manufacturer of the packaging and is, at the same time, accurate and highly effective.